Lost with a Demon
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Johan was walking and he ran into a demon! This demon wouldn't let him go. Judai the Demon of the north helps the bluenette out and the to ran too far. Now will Judai help the bluenette or will he keep Johan prisoner?
1. Chapter 1

One day Johan Anderson was walking in the woods. He saw a beautiful river. He looked deep in to the sparkling water and saw a emerald stone. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the water. The emerald shone in the sunlight. Johan grabbed a rock that was hollow and he put the stone into the hollow part of the rock. He grabbed a piece of chain out of his pocket and he made a hole where the chain could go through. He put it on and he began to walk home unaware of the eyes that were watching him.

When he got home his little brother, Jesse, asked him where he got the beautiful necklace. Johan smiled. His little brother was 8 years old and he was the cutest little boy Johan has ever seen. He told him he got it from a river. Jesse asked if he could touch the gem. Johan said yes, but be careful. Jesse touched the green gem and it was as smooth as silk.

"Hey Johan. Can we go play?" Jesse asked.

"Sure Jess," Johan said.

"YA!!!!!" Jesse said.

"Okay, hot shot. Lets go," Johan said.

The two brothers went to the park and they played hide-and-seek. Johan seek and Jesse hid. He found him every time. Johan was happy to see his brother so happy. When they got home Johan told his brother he will be back soon.

He went back to the spot where he found the emerald. He looked around and saw a boy standing in the shadows watching him. Johan walked towards the shadow figure and the figure pulled him in to the shadows.

"LET ME GO!" Johan said.

"Why should I?" the boy said.

"What are you?" Johan asked.

"A demon," the demon said.

"What do you want with me?" Johan asked.

"I want you. Idiot," the demon said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Johan said.

"NO!" the demon said.

"Let him go," a voice came.

"NO WAY JUDAI!" the demon said and grabbed Johan.

"Let him go," the boy repeated.

"I SAID 'NO'!" the demon said.

"Then you leave me no choice," the boy said.

He ran towards the demon behind Johan, but then the demon bit into Johan's neck. Johan screamed as the blood from his body began to drain. Johan began to feel weak. The boy freaked and knock the demon out. Judai grabbed Johan's arm to help him up.

"W-W-Who a-a-are y-y-you?" Johan whimpered.

"I'm Judai Yuki. Who are you?" Judai asked.

"I-I-I'm Johan Anderson," Johan said.

"Why are you whimpering?" Judai asked.

"My- n-n-neck," Johan said.

Judai looked at the swollen neck. He saw the bite marks. Quickly bit into Johan's neck. Johan didn't feel pain. He felt pleasure. Judai began to suck the venom from Johan's blood stream. Judai stopped and looked at the bluenette.

He saw his emerald. He gasped. The emerald was a way to tell him that this boy was supposed to be with him. Judai caught the boy before he fell to the ground. Johan was so weak he thought he was going to die. Judai read his thoughts and heard that one. _You won't die. I promise,_ Judai said to Johan through his mind. _Please… I can't breathe,_ Johan said back.

Judai laid him down and began CPR. He breathed into Johan and Johan gasped. Judai did this a few more times before Johan put his tongue in Judai's mouth. Judai moaned and began to kiss back and began wondered what the boy was doing. When they broke, Johan had Judai right where he wanted him. Then Judai felt dizzy and tasted knock potion in his mouth. He looked up and saw Johan take the bottle out of his mouth.

"What are you...doing?" Judai asked.

"I don't trust demons. Judai Yuki, Demon of the North," Johan said. Judai was surprised that the bluenette knew so much about him.

"Well, your welcome," Judai said.

"For what?!" Johan said angrily.

"For saving you from turning into a vampire," Judai said.

"Oh. Well, thank you," Johan said surprised he forgot the way it felt when Judai bit into his neck so softly and the

pleasure he felt.

"So you going to leave me here?" Judai asked.

"No," Johan said.

"Where are we going?" Judai asked.

"My home. Where you can rest," Johan said.

"Thanks," Judai said.

They walked to Johan's home village and Jesse saw his big brother with someone. He wondered who the other boy was. He looked very familiar.

"Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"He's a friend and he got hurt," Johan said.

"I'll get a few thing to make him comfortable," Jesse said and disappeared into the house.

"A little too much energy don't you think?" Judai said.

"Not really. You should see him in the morning," Johan said.

"Hehe. I guess," Judai said.

"You okay?" Johan asked.

"Well, I feel sick to my stomach cause of you and I missed the feeling of your lips," Judai said.

Johan shuddered. He remembered that the brunette kissed back. He thought that he shouldn't love a demon. It was against the rules to fall in love with a demon. The last person that feel for a demon ended in death for that person. That person was Jehu. Johan's oldest brother. Jehu fell for the old Demon of the North, Haou.

:Flashback:

Haou came and saw a blunette one day and thought he was an angel for heaven. He got in a tree closest to the bluenette. He wanted him. The brunette made a mistake and Jehu looked up and saw the brunette that had been stalking him for a week.

"What do you want?" Jehu asked nicely.

"I wanted to- ow!" Haou said as he fell out of the tree.

"You okay?" Jehu said helping him up.

"Yeah. I wanted to know your name," Haou said.

"I'm Jehu," Jehu said.

"I'm Haou," Haou said repeating Jehu's name in his head.

:Time skip:

Haou ran into Jehu's burning house. He was determined to get the bluenette family out of the burning house. He heard a scream and knew it was Jehu. He ran into his room. He saw Jehu protecting his brothers from the burning wood. He was getting hit by all the wood. Haou grabbed one piece and Jehu wondered why the wood didn't hit him. He looked up and saw Haou.

"Haou! You came!" Jehu said.

"Lets get you and your brothers out of here," Haou said and grabbed Jesse.

"I got Johan," Jehu said hold a unconscious bluenette.

"That's Johan?" Haou said.

"Yeah. He looks like me doesn't he," Jehu said.

"Yeah," Haou said and ran outside the front door getting all the bluenettes out. Jehu held both of his little brothers happy to still have them. Haou held the bluenette he loved so much and wished to god if Jehu would say yes.

"Jehu? Will you live with me?" Haou asked.

"Sure. I want my brothers to live happier. Away from this village," Jehu said staring in a tree near the house.

A shadow figure stood in the branch and stared at the brunette that was glaring at him. He snickered. He knew he was going to kill the bluenette that Haou loved so much.

:Time skip:

Haou ran through the woods looking for Jehu. Jehu had been running from everything. He finally found the bluenette. He was bleeding. Haou ran towards him hoping he was okay. Jehu opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. A laugh made Jehu tense.

"How sweet," the demon said coming out of the shadows.

"YOU! You did this. You were the one who set the house on fire 3 years ago," Haou said.

"You got me. I hated you for stealing him. I wanted him, but you stole him," The demon said.

"I WOULD NEVER LOVE SOME ONE LIKE YOU!" Jehu screamed.

"Really? Not even to save your baby brother?" the demon said holding Johan.

"JEHU!" Johan said terrified.

"JOHAN!" Jehu said.

"See? You would do anything for these two. You couldn't let them get hurt," The demon said.

He grabbed a knife and ran to kill Haou, but Jehu pushed him out of the way. Haou saw, in fear, his lover dead on the ground. He couldn't believe it. He ran and tried to kill the demon that killed him and the demon took advantaged of the brunettes angry and killed him as well.

"AHH!" Haou said and saw the demon run off.

Then a village woman came and saw the two teens dead. She saw the little kids. She felt bad and told them she would take care of them.

She buried the two teens and said she would take good care of them. She left and took the kids with him.

:End of Flashback:

"Hey, Johan?" Judai said.

"Yeah?" Johan said.

"Did you have a brother named Jehu?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," Johan said.

"Cool. My brother, Haou, loved him," Judai said.

"You're the boy that was hurt when we stayed with him," Johan said.

"Yup. That was me," Judai said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I used the potion on you," Johan said.

"It's okay," Judai said.

"No it's not. I can't believe I did that. You saved me," Johan said.

"Yeah and you yelled at me," Judai said.

"I'm so sorry," Johan said.

"It's okay," Judai repeated.

"You're right. Maybe if you hold still I can get the potion out," Johan said.

"Really? How?" Judai asked.

And he soon regretted asking. Johan used two sharp stones and cut two holes in Judai's neck. Judai whimpered in pain. Then Johan began to suck the potion out. He spit in a bucket and soon it was full. Judai was impressed. He felt weak when he tried to stand, but Johan helped him walk. Judai simply laid against Johan's strong and bold chest.

"Thanks," Judai said feeling a little better.

"No prob," Johan said getting him on the conch.

"Hey, Johan," Judai said.

"Yeah?" Johan said.

"Are you okay?" Judai asked.

"no. I miss my brother. Why did he have to go?" Johan asked himself.

"I don't know. When I heard my brother was dead I cried. After a while I heard him say ' find the bluenette that can wear the emerald and you will be with a old friend'." Judai said.

"Well, I'm wearing a emerald. I got it out of a river and put it in this rock so it wouldn't break," Johan said showing the emerald.

"That's my emerald!" Judai said feeling strength to sit up and grab it.

"Ow! Easy," Johan said.

Judai looked at the stone. He heard a voice. It was Haou! _This is the one you are meant to be with, _his voice said._ Really? He is the one I have to be with?_ Judai said to his brother through his mind. _Yes, Judai. He is the one to take your pain away,_ Haou said through his head.

Then Johan heard a voice, _Johan you have to be with Judai. He is the one you have been waiting for. But, Jehu, I don't want him to die! I love him, but people will kill me to get to him,_ Johan said to his brother. Judai looked at Johan and Johan looked at him. They both wished that people would leave them alone if they got together.

After a while Judai was back on his feet and turned to Johan. Judai notice Johan was a inch taller then him. Then saw the emerald's glowing light was dim. Judai thought that was weird and saw Johan had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" Judai asked.

"JESSE GONE!" Johan sobbed.

"What?! Did someone take him?" Judai asked in pure angry.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and he wasn't in his room," Johan said.

"Okay. We'll find him," Judai said.

Johan nodded and the light of the emerald grew more dim. Johan fell to the floor feeling his body lose strength. Judai saw this and gave the emerald some strength to stay alive. The emerald's light grew brighter. Johan could stand now.

"What was that?" Johan asked.

"The emerald is hooked to your emissions so if you start dying the emerald gives you extra energy and what happened just now, you were crying some much it gave you energy and began to die out," Judai said helping Johan to his feet.

"Whoa. I didn't know I was stealing energy from the emerald," Johan said looking at the emerald.

They went to the woods and Judai made a sound. Then a dozen of wolves came out of no where. One had something on his back. It was Jesse! Johan couldn't believe it. The wolf laid him down and Johan looked and grabbed his brother. The wolf that looked like the leader came forward.

"We found him at the border of the North village. He was heading south," the wolf leader said.

"South? Why would Jesse head south?" Judai said.

"THAT DEMON!" Johan said in a low growl.

The growl made Judai wonder if the emerald had given him something else. Then Johan said heard something. The wolves agreed. It was the village. They went back and saw the villagers were coming towards Johan. Johan ran inside in his house and one of them threw a torch. The house was on fire.

Judai told the wolves to scare the town people. They nodded and towards the villagers. They ran and one wolf went inside the burning house. Judai remembered. His wolves could with stand fire. Johan felt all the wood hit his back. He couldn't move. His legs wouldn't work. Judai grabbed a piece of wood and Johan turned and saw him.

He also saw a wolf that looked like him. He was happy to see him and the wood that Judai had broke and hit another piece the wolf growled and Johan said to take Jesse out of here. The wolf understood and grabbed the small bluenette and exited the house. Then a shadow figure was in the house where Johan was.

Johan knew who it was. The demon who tried to take him and the demon who killed Jehu. Judai got up and was going to fight him when he saw Johan have his own fire. It was emerald green. He turned into a emerald green Firewolf. The emerald was in his forehead and Judai couldn't believe what he saw. Johan had turquoise stripes on his back. And paws. Johan ran at the demon and had him on the ground. The demon knew he was in trouble. _He can defend himself in the fire, but he can't,_ he thought. He threw a fireball at Judai and Johan was in front of him. The others wolves came in and dragged the demon out. Johan grabbed Judai and ran out of the house.

"Johan! Johan! Are you in there?" Judai said to the wolf.

"What happened?" Johan said turned back into a human.

"You turned into a Green Firewolf. That is the rarest type of Firewolf there is!" Judai said.

"Wow. I turned into that?" Johan said surprised.

"Yep. You saved Jesse," Judai said making the wolf that had him give him to Johan.

"Thank you," Johan said.

"He said no prob," Judai said.

"THE DEMON LIVED!" the villager said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Johan said.

Then a wolf appeared next to Johan and he wasn't happy. He looked at the villagers and growled.

"Feeding time," Johan said and the wolf charged at the villagers.

The villagers ran for their lives. One died the second the wolf got a hold of him. The wolf came back and became apart of Johan. Judai hugged Johan and said he could live with him.

"Thanks, Judai," Johan said and they went to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Johan laid down and slept for hours. Judai stared at him. The bluenette looked so peaceful. The bluenette he saw at the village was ready to kill any one who tried to kill him. The emerald was glowing. Johan most need energy. He tried to wake the bluenette. He shot up and almost hit Judai.

"Calm down." Judai said.

"Okay. What happened to me?" Johan asked.

"You turned into a green Firewolf and had a wolf spirit come out of you and had the wolf kill someone and he went into your body." Judai said.

"There is a wolf in my body!!!!!" Johan screamed.

"Calm down!" Judai said.

"Why?" Johan said.

"The emerald! You'll waste it's energy!" Judai said worried for Johan.

"Oh." Johan said and calmed down.

"Yeah. Be careful." Judai said.

"Okay. I will." Johna said.

"Thank you." Judai said.

They both went back to sleep and Johan had a dream and it wasn't what he wanted to see.

:Dream:

Johan knew who it was. The demon who tried to take him and the demon who killed Jehu. Judai got up and was going to fight him when he saw Johan have his own fire. It was emerald green. He turned into a emerald green Firewolf. The emerald was in his forehead and Judai couldn't believe what he saw. Johan had turquoise stripes on his back. And paws. Johan ran at the demon and had him on the ground. The demon knew he was in trouble. _He can defend himself in the fire, but he can't,_he thought. He threw a fireball at Judai and Johan was in front of him. The others wolves came in and dragged the demon out. Johan grabbed Judai and ran out of the house.

"THE DEMON LIVED!" the villagers said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Johan said.

Then a wolf appeared next to Johan and he wasn't very happy. He looked at the villagers and he growled.

"Feeding time," Johan said.

The villagers ran for their lives. The second the wolf got a hold of a villager he died. What was left was a pile of bones. The wolf came back and became a part of Johan.

:End of Dream:

Johan woke with a start and began to pant. Judai was still a sleep. Johan got up and went outside. The second he got outside the green Firewolf appeared. He licked Johan's hands and he saw him. The wolf looked nice. Then again he had a scar on his left shoulder. A scar in his eye lid and the scar on his muzzle. Johan patted the dog and he laid down by Johan's feet. Johan sat down and patted the dog. He whined and then whispered.

"Hello, Johan." the wolf said; suddenly appearing.

"Hello, ah…" Johan said trying to firgure out what to call him.

"Call me Scar." Scar said.

"Okay, Scar. I notice you have a lot of scars." Johan said.

"I do. For the many host I had." Scar said.

"Who?" Johan asked.

"Well, your brother, Jehu," Scar said.

"Really? What was he like?" Johan asked wanting to know more about Jehu.

"Well, he was always careful. He never let you or Jesse get in danger. He fell for the creator of the emerald that I sleep in. he was always sure I had a walk. He was kind, sweet, caring, loving, and he never wanted to hurt people." Scar said.

"Wow. My brother was all of those things?" Johan said.

"Yes. The best master I ever had. He never abused me. That's how these scars came to be." Scar said.

"Wow. Your other masters hurt you?" Johan said.

"Yes. They always did. Except you and Jehu." Scar said.

"And Judai and Haou, right?" Johan said.

"Yes, them too." Scar said.

"Tell me how the one on your eye came to be." Johan said.

"Well, when I was hosting a female she always wanted to hurt people. I didn't want too, but I had to listen. She knew i didn't and scratch my eye." Scar said.

"That is horrible." Johan said.

"I know. Johan I like to talk to you. You understand me." Scar said.

"I like to be able to talk to you, too. You're nice." Johan said.

"Thank you, Johan." Scar said.

Then Scar disappeared. _Do not worry. I'm in the Emerald. Be careful of its strength._Then Scar's voice was gone. Johan headed back in side and went back to sleep. Judai had been asleep all the time he was out side.

Judai woke up and saw it was morning. He got up and saw Scar at the table. Johan was there too. The two where talking, something funny, Judai guessed since Johan was giggling. He walked up to Johan and scared him. And Scar began to growl. When he saw Judai he settled down.

"Don't scare us like that. We thought that someone was in the house." Johan said.

"Sorry Johan." Judai said.

"Its okay. Just don't do that. You gave Scar a heart attack." Johan said.

"Sorry Scar." Judai said.

"It is alright. Just don't do it again. It gave me a heart attack." Scar said.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Judai asked.

"Scar was telling me about stuff our brothers did." Johan said.

"Like what?" Judai asked.

"Well, they had sex. They went and hunted together. They did everything together." Johna said.

"Neat." Judai said with a blush.

"Yeah. I hope you have a good day. I'm going to play with Jesse." Johan said and then Johan left the room.

"Why did you tell him that?" Judai said waiting for Johan to leave.

"He asked." Scar said.

"Don't tell him _anything_." Judai said and made sure his point was clear.

"Yes, sir." Scar said and then faded.

Judai laid down and remember what his brother said about love. Love can be more than love. It is a Battlefield. That is the real meaning of love. The Battlefield of Love. The thing that makes people fight for one heart. Or for a person. The love that Judai had for Johan was bad. He will lose Johan when the Emerald gets a mind of its own.

The Emerald has been controlled by the Demon that has been trying to kill Johan.

Yubel.


	4. Chapter 4

Johan seemed fine the rest of the day, but he snapped a couple times. Then he said he was sorry. Judai had to get the Emerald off Johan long enough to fix it. He walked into the room and Johan was laying on the bed reading a book. _The Killer In The Night_, that is a strange book. The book gave Judai weird thoughts. Like wanting to rape Johan.

Johan was laughing at some of the pages. Judai couldn't see the emerald eyes he loved. He looked and saw the Emerald turned red. It was now a Ruby. It was telling Judai that Johan is in trouble with that thing on him. Johan laughed again at a page and scaring Judai even more.

"Johan?" Judai said.

"Yes?" Johan said looking at Judai and scaring him. Johan's eye were two colors. Orange and green,

"Are you okay?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Johan asked getting up.

"Your eyes are two different colors." Judai said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Johan said a little evil like.

"Well, they are and what is wrong with you?" Judai demeaned.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking?" Johan said showing his fangs.

"Johan. Calm down. Don't move at all." Judai said.

"Why? Why should I listen to you?!" Johan said getting angry.

"Johan listen. Your being controlled by the Ruby. Relax and let me fix it." Judai said slowly moving towards Johan.

"Don't… come… near me…I can't…control…myself." Johan said fighting the control of the gem.

"Johan. I can get it off. Just let me." Judai said.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Johan said turning into a Firewolf.

"Johan! Stop!" Judai said and tried to grabbed the jewel, but Johan was quicker and ran away from Judai.

Judai took off after the wolf. Johan ran out of the village. Judai turned into the cat he was. He ran and caught up with Johan. Johan was heading to Yubel's territory. Judai pounced on to Johan and he fell. Judai grabbed the Ruby and pulled it right off. Johan yowled in pain. Johan changed back and fell to the ground .

Judai picked him up and grabbed the cursed gem and went to his house to fix it. Judai laid Johan on the bed and began to change the Ruby into a Emerald. Then after a while the Ruby slowly turned into a Emerald. The Emerald shimmered. Then Scar came from the room and said Johan was sleeping

Judai walked into the room and put the Emerald on Johan and Johan moved and continued to sleep. Judai laid next to the bluenette. Johan moved closer and snuggled into Judai's chest for warmth. Judai still knew the Emerald has a mind of its own.

Judai slept and Johan laid and kept snuggling closer to Judai like Johan knew if he left he would lose Judai. Judai laid there and woke up and saw _The Killer In The Night _book. It had a weird song in it called _The Killer in the Night. _Judai read it:

_" I thought you loved me..._

_" Now I know…_

_" You never loved me…_

_" You are The Killer In The Night…_

_" You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

_" I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

_" I wish I could forget everything…_

_" But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

_" My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

_" You stole my heart…_

_" Like The Killer In The Night…_

_" The person who wanted me dead…_

_" The one I loved…_

_" Was you…_

_" The Killer In The Night…_

_" Why did you have to kill me?…_

_" My heart longed for you to be by me…_

_" I wish the you were the one I loved…_

_"The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

Judai had to ambit it was good. The song was a love song. It was soft and told a story about a girl who was killed by the one she loved. He went to the first page and read it to see if he was right.

_This book is about a girl who is abused by her father and protected by her mother. She went to a school where she is made fun of and hurt. She, one day, found a boy like her. Abused, made fun of, hurt, and protected by his mother. The boy name is Nicklaus Mink. The girl is Midna Lenema._

_Midna was happy she found someone who loved her and understood her. She was coming home and her mother said she got rid of the father that abused her. Midna was so happy. Her life was turning around._

_Several years later, Midna and Nicklaus went for a walk and they were happy that both there lives changed. Nicklaus and his mother had a better life too. Nicklaus said he wanted to talk to her and said to meet him in the forest. Nicklaus was waiting and she came and he smiled evilly. She didn't get it until Nicklaus stabbed her and she died._

_He did it so he could get away from her. He hated her. She said she would never break his heart, but she did. Then he went home and heard her voice singing the song he hated so much. _

_" I thought you loved me..._

_" Now I know…_

_" You never loved me…_

_" You are The Killer In The Night…_

_" You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

_" I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

_" I wish I could forget everything…_

_" But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

_" My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

_" You stole my heart…_

_" Like The Killer In The Night…_

_" The person who wanted me dead…_

_" The one I loved…_

_" Was you…_

_" The Killer In The Night…_

_" Why did you have to kill me?…_

_" My heart longed for you to be by me…_

_" I wish the you were the one I loved…_

_"The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

_He thought he had gone crazy then he turned around and saw her by the fountain. Then he saw himself. The day they first met. _

Judai was so surprised he never read this book. It was a good book. Haou read it to him when he was a kid. Judai hated thinking about Haou. He was sad when he thought of his brother. He looked at Johan. Johan was still sleeping. He thought sense he was sleeping he could read more of the book.

_Midna was so heart broken. God gave her another chance and she was sad that Nicklaus just killed her. She went to his house. His mom answered and said that she could come in. she went up to Nicklaus room. She opened the door and he was reading his comics. She closed the door and locked it. _

"_Nicklaus." Midna said scaring Nicklaus._

"_No… your dead." Nicklaus said._

"_No. I'm not. God gave me another chance." Midna said._

"_So you came to me? Why?" Nicklaus asked._

"_To tell you I still love you. I wish you could tell me what I did wrong." Midna said._

"_You told me you liked some one else." Nicklaus said._

"_I liked someone else? No, I didn't say that." Midna said._

"_Yes, you did. You said you liked Michelangelo and that you didn't like me anymore." Nicklaus said._

"_I never. I never hated you. I love you with all my heart. You should know that." Midna said knowing who did this._

"_You do?" Nicklaus said._

"_Yes. I never hated you. I know who did it too." Midna said._

"_You do? Who?" Nicklaus asked._

"_A shape shifter. He knew that you could be controlled as long he could take your emotions and used them against you." Midna said._

_Nicklaus felt stupid and then he couldn't help him self he kissed Midna. She stopped and kiss back. He warp his arms around her. He held her close. He never let go as they continued to kiss Midna. He pushed her on to the bed, without breaking the kiss. She pulled away cause she couldn't breathe. She looked at Nicklaus. He smiled and hugged Midna._

_He knew that he should know that she was the only one for him. He held her. She hugged him and slowly they pulled away. _

Judai began to really enjoy the book. Then he marked his pages and Johan woke up and yawned. He looked and Judai kissed him on the lips. Johan loved it when they kissed. Judai licked Johan's lower lip and Johan opened his mouth and Judai shot in. Johan and Judai's played tongue war. Judai put his hand under Johan's shirt and Johan moaned.

They pulled apart and he hugged Judai. Judai knew why Johan was scared he would lose Judai if he let go.

Yubel watched and glared. He will have Johan dead soon. When Judai is sleeping. Johan will die.


	5. Chapter 5

Judai was in the room. Reading _The Killer In The Night_. Judai loved the book and always found a way to read it. Sense it was a good book. he laid down on the bed and began to read it.

_Nicklaus went to the park. The place he and Midna first met. Midna was there and he scared her. She hit him playfully and they fell in the fountain. They laughed and hugged each other and they got out cause it was cold._

"_Careful." Nicklaus said._

"_I will." Midna said._

_They got dried and they were pleased to be together. Then he asked Midna to sing that song. Then she did._

_" I thought you loved me..._

_" Now I know…_

_" You never loved me…_

_" You are The Killer In The Night…_

_" You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

_" I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

_" I wish I could forget everything…_

_" But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

_" My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

_" You stole my heart…_

_" Like The Killer In The Night…_

_" The person who wanted me dead…_

_" The one I loved…_

_" Was you…_

_" The Killer In The Night…_

_" Why did you have to kill me?…_

_" My heart longed for you to be by me…_

_" I wish the you were the one I loved…_

_"The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

He smiled. Midna was so sweet to Nicklaus. Judai thought it was cute. Johan was in the room and he jumped on the brunette and Judai yelped and glared at his boyfriend.

"Johan! I was getting to the good part." Judai said.

"We'll read it together." Johan said.

They began to reread the song and loved the song a lot.

_" I thought you loved me..._

_" Now I know…_

_" You never loved me…_

_" You are The Killer In The Night…_

_" You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

_" I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

_" I wish I could forget everything…_

_" But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

_" My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

_" You stole my heart…_

_" Like The Killer In The Night…_

_" The person who wanted me dead…_

_" The one I loved…_

_" Was you…_

_" The Killer In The Night…_

_" Why did you have to kill me?…_

_" My heart longed for you to be by me…_

_" I wish the you were the one I loved…_

_"The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

"_I love that song, Midna." Nicklaus said._

"_I'm glad you like it." Midna said smiling._

"_So what do you wan to do?" Nicklaus asked._

"_I don't know, Nicklaus." Midna said._

_The two teens decided to walk around the park. The park had seemed to get bigger. Then time stopped. Then a boy came out of no where._

"_Who are you?" Nicklaus said putting his arms around Midna._

"_I'm Nero." Nero said._

"_Nero… You made Nicklaus kill me." Midna said._

"_Yes. I did. I hoped you would stay dead." Nero said._

"_Really?" Midna said getting angry._

"_Yes. You are nothing to him." Nero said._

"_Try me." Midna said._

_Nero looked at a demon statue. He looked at Nicklaus and turned into the demon. Nicklaus then felt a surge of power rush through him. He then felt like a cat. He screamed in pain. He opened his eyes and he was a Firecat. A killer. He looked at the other demon. He hissed and was ready to defend Midna. He hissed and snarled at the other demon. Nicklaus's brown eyes locked with blue eyes. Nicklaus was brown with blue stripes. Nero growled. His sea blue eyes glared at Nicklaus._

_The two ran at each other. Nero bit Nicklaus on the side. The cat demon hissed in pain and clawed the dog on the muzzle. Midna watched in horror. Her lover was fighting to protect her and Nero was fighting to take her away from Nicklaus. She couldn't take it. She ran in between the two._

Judai had to stop. Johan had fallen a sleep and he put it on the shelf. He fell a sleep by Johan and they drifted to deep slumber.

:Next Morning:

Judai woke up and Johan was still sleeping. Judai grabbed the book and began to read it where he left of. He wanted what happened to Midna.

_She was in between the two and then magic held the demon apart. She gasped when it threw Nicklaus one way and Nero the other way. She ran to Nicklaus's aid. He sat up and held his bleeding arm. He looked at Nero and he was about to run at the dog demon, but Midna used her hand and held the two in place._

_Nicklaus was weak against the control of his girlfriend. He fell to the ground in pain. He laid there feeling worse then he looked. Nero did the same. He laid on the ground and snarled at Nicklaus. Nicklaus hissed at the Shape Shifter. Nero and Nicklaus locked eyes. Midna helped Nicklaus up and he looked like he was run over by a truck. His shirt was ripped and he was cut up bad. His legs looked like they were crushed. He stayed on his feet long enough to let Nero know he will fight to the end._

"_You win. I'm too tired to fight. I will be watching." Nero said before he turned into dust._

"_Lets get you to a hospital." Midna said._

"_I can walk." Nicklaus said._

_He and Midna walked to the nearest hospital and Nicklaus acted he couldn't walk and he couldn't anymore. Nicklaus laid in the bed and relaxed. His older brother, Michelangelo, came through the window and hugged his brother._

"_Man, when I got a call that you were in the hospital it gave me a heart attack." Michelangelo said._

"_Thanks bro." Nicklaus said._

"_No problem." Michelangelo said._

_The two brothers caught up with each other. Then Nicklaus's and Michelangelo's parents came to the hospital and they were happy to see Nicklaus was okay._

He was surprised Midna could keep the two separated. Judai put the book down when Johan said that Yubel was here. Judai nodded and he came out and saw him coming.

"Yubel." Judai said.

"Judai. Johan." Yubel hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Judai demeaned.

"I want Johan dead. That is what I'm doing here. I'm here to kill _JOHAN ANDERSON!!!" _Yubel screamed and charged at the bluenette.

Johan changed into the green Firewolf and charged at Yubel. Yubel hissed and clawed Johan. Johan growled and bit Yubel in the shoulder. Yubel hissed in pain. Then Yubel was pinned to the ground and Johan was so close to killing the demon, but then remembered what Jehu said. _You don't need revenge. You shouldn't hurt anyone for revenge._

Johangot off and kicked Yubel in the stomach. He screamed in pain and held his stomach from the pain. Yubel stood and almost feel to the ground, but then a wolf helped him. His friend, Hawk. Hawk made sure no one followed him and he took Yubel home.

Johan then hit the ground. The Emerald was weak and tired. Johan felt the same way. He wanted to sleep. He laid his head on Judai's chest and went to a deep slumber. Judai was happy that Johan was alright.

He picked Johan up and took him in the house, so he could sleep more comfortably. Judai laid him down and laid be him. He grabbed the book and began to read in it even more.

_Nicklaus got out of the hospital four weeks ago and Nero made sure to keep an eye on him. Midna and him were in the park and they were relaxing. Nero came and Nicklaus said to Midna to get low. She did and he turned into the cat._

_Nero came at him and he began to fight. Nero bit Nicklaus on the side. Nicklaus bit Nero's leg and then his side. Nero snarled in pain. Nicklaus and him had bite marks and claw marks all over them. Then they ran at each other._

"_STOP!!" Midna cried._

_Nero had a barrier around him and Nicklaus had one too. She was holding the two of them back. She looked at them and they went two directions like the first time. Nicklaus landed is a pillow truck and was okay. Nero landed in a pillow truck too._

"_NICKLAUS!" Midna cried and ran to the truck he landed in._

_He got out and was still hurt. He had his face cut up because of Nero. His body had bite marks all over him. He could barely stand. He looked at Midna and they took off. They got to Midna's house and he rested. He wanted to say thank you, but couldn't. Because his throat hurt the worst. He hugged Midna and said to stop crying and that he was fine._

Judai felt bad for Nicklaus. He was protecting Midna nd almost got killed by that. That would be the same thing he would do for Johan. Johan rolled over and laid on his back. Judai kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Johan woke up and saw that Judai was sleeping next to him. He was happy that he had Judai to think about and to protect. The bluenettes got up and got a piece of raw meat and took a bite out of it. Being a wolf he could eat things raw. He took another bite and Judai walked in the kitchen. Johan was laughing hard. Judai hair was standing up and his clothes were all bunched up.

Judai saw him and laughed with him. He grabbed _The Killer In The Night _and began to read it.

_Nick laid on the bed feeling like crap. He was up all night throwing up. Midna came in his room last night and she called a doctor saying that he was throwing up and couldn't stop. He looked around. He hated feeling weak. But he was now and he couldn't stand it. _

_He got up and he went to Midna's room. He looked at the bed and there she was. An angel sleeping. He sat there and stared at her beauty. He laid next to her and went to sleep. She awoke a couple second later and saw him sleeping with her._

_She laid there and snuggled close to him and aloud his warmth to grab her. She loved him and hoped he never would leave. He woke up to seeing his girlfriend staring at him._

"_Morning beautiful," Nick said._

"_Morning Nick," Midna said._

"_How do u feel?" Midna asked._

"_Better. Here with you makes me feel a lot better," Nick said._

Judai laughed at how Nick was acting. He was a nice person. He put the book down and went to the bedroom and saw Jesse sleeping on Johan's lap. He was stroking his head. His brother was crying he began to listen to them.

"Why did he have to go? Why?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know Jess, I really don't know," Johan said.

"I wish he was here," Jesse said.

"Me too. I miss Jehu," Johan said.

Judai understood. Johan and Jesse missed their oldest brother. Judai began to let tears go down his face. Johan heard the very soft whimpers and sobbed. He told Jesse to stay. He did and Johan walked into the hall. He saw Judai on the floor crying softly. He must miss Haou.

He hugged Judai and he laid on the bluenette's chest. He pleaded quietly. Wanting to see Haou so much. He looked up and Johan's head was up and listening. Then he heard Jesse scream. He ran into the living room and he looked. There was the demon who killed Jehu. Yubel.

"Hello Johan," Yubel said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Johan growled.

"I came for Jesse. I know you won't hurt him, so I decided to take him from you," Yubel said.

"PLEASE GET HIM OFF, JOHAN!" Jesse pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Yubel said and hit Jesse in the back.

"Jesse! Please let him go!" Johan said.

"What if I do? What will you do?" Yubel asked.

"Anything," Johan said.

"Will you take the Emerald off and let it hurt you?" Yubel asked.

"If you let him go first," Johan said.

"Fine," Yubel said and threw Jesse over to Johan. Johan caught him and he held his brother.

"Idiot," Johan said.

He growled and he changed. His fur was in a deep shade of green. He growled and Yubel knew he was in for it. He started to run and Johan took off after him. He pinned him to the ground. Judai saw him and he growled too. He wanted him dead. Johan looked into his terrified eyes. He went to bite him when a force pushed him back.

He got up and looked to see who wanted to die with him. He looked up and saw another demon. Only this one was a girl. She hissed and Johan wondered if she was a snake. She changed and sure enough she was a snake. Johan hated snakes. She hissed and she went for Johan's neck and she missed.

He moved to the right then the left. He kept avoiding her. He grew bored and ran to attack and she bite him. He gasped and Judai gasped. She had bitten him on the arm. He panted as he turned human and he held his arm whispering how much it hurt.

He looked and saw he was poisoned. Judai began to get it out. He got it and he saw Johan move his arm to be sure he was alright before he got to his feet. He began to growl. Letting the girl know he was ticked. She hissed and she turned to Yubel. He started to whisper to her and she changed back and helped him up.

She faded with him and Johan sank to the ground. He panted. Judai saw the Emerald was tired and so was Johan. He got up and he began to walk to the house. Then Johan hit the ground and had a flashback about Jehu. The night the fire was started.

:Flashback:

Jehu laid on the bed with Johan and Jesse close to his chest. He held the two when someone knocked on the door. Jehu looked out the window to see anger town people. He grabbed Jesse and Johan and told then to wake up. They did and saw the anger people and they stayed close to Jehu. He began to sneak out the back and he opened it to see people standing there. He closed it and ran back to the room he to hear a hissing noise. He turned and saw Yubel.

He stood there and Johan and Jesse were by his feet staying still. Then Yubel threw a fire at the floor and it was set on fire. He ran to the room and locked it when the fire burned his hand he held his brother and Haou came to save them. He got them out and ran into the woods.

:End of Flashback:

Johan woke up in the room and he looked to his left and Jesse was there. He smiled and he told him to wake up and he looked at Johan and hugged him. He began to cry as his brother hugged him.

He began to say so many things that Johan couldn't keep up. Then Judai came in and hugged him. Johan was surprised, he began to wondered what made them think he was dead. Then he remembered he was out for maybe a few hours.

"How long was I out?" Johan asked.

"A few days," Judai said.

"Oh I thought I was out for a few hours. I'm sorry I scared you," Johan said.

"Don't be. You're here now and that's all that matters to us," Judai said.

"Jesse? Are you okay?' Johan asked.

"I'm fine…. I was just worried about you. You didn't wake up and I thought I lost you," Jesse said.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, Jess. I promise," Johan said holding his brother.

"Okay. I promise too," Jesse said.

"Good," Johan said smiling at his brother.

Then Johan gasped and held his stomach. Judai rubbed his back and stomach. Johan looked at Judai and told Jesse to give them a minute. He did and left. Johan pulled Judai down and their lips met. He put Judai on the bottom and he began to kiss his neck. Judai moaned. He bit his neck and then licked it as if to say sorry. He left a few hickeys and he stopped not wanting to take it to far. Judai understood. He didn't feel ready to have sex with Johan. Johan hugged him and went to sleep.


End file.
